


The Depths

by DarthWizard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Mystery, Read, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWizard/pseuds/DarthWizard
Summary: For Naruto Uzumaki there was no crazier time or place to be alive than Konoha. With Radicals operating from the shadows, drugs and criminals in the streets, and plots to overthrow his home still in action. Through the dark murky waters Konoha's most hated jinchuriki must discover a mysterious book of secrets and save the day. Failing is not an option! Strong/mysterious/Funny Naruto
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto, Tiger King, The Fairly Odd Parents, Under Dog, Super Male Vitality, The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test,and Russian Roulette. I ESPECIALLY DON'T own the rights to pretty much anything, but for tax purposes I own two bottles of vodka, a laptop, one dog, a guitar, a cowboy hat, two catapults, and a treasure map containing directions to find the Jade Monkey! While writing this I'm holed up in Texas having fled Alabama before this Covid-19 thing became super big! I in no way shape or form associate myself with any political ideology that is discussed in this story. I'm in no way associated with or support communism, fascism, or any other ism. This story is completely and totally fictional and should be taken as is… an amazing story I worked my ass off to write.
> 
> This story is in great part inspired by the history, technology, language, culture, and religions from all over our world. This story is technologically placed from 1914-1935. There will definitely be a Roaring 20's spin to this story. I've been binge watching Babylon Berlin on Netflix and I have to say its hands down one of the best shows ever created. So, there will be a political landscape based similarly to the Weimar Republic in the show. Besides the scope of this story being slightly bigger it will stay mostly true to canon. There are many other things to say, but I can't spoil for that'd give the fun away. There will be many twists and turns. So read, follow, and review into…

**The Depths of Insanity**

**Chapter 1: Crime and Punishment?**

"Admit your guilt," Spoke a deep and mysterious voice to the only chained inhabitant in the room. Ten slow and horrible seconds passed by. The suspect willfully moved their sack covered head away from the bright, blurry, orange light that shined above. Even though the thick and bloody sack that was tied around their head was able to filter out practically all light. For some stupid ass reason that evil orange light just had to…

BAM! BAM!

The punches echoed from the walls back to the suspects head like a tetherball getting yanked back to the pole. The suspect barely raised his head. He clenched his teeth. It was all in a desperate attempt to fight back the spiking pain now flourishing throughout his body; the white stars shining flashing in his vision; and the sound of… bell tolls ringing?

The suspects right leg started shaking.

How much more of this could he take? He couldn't even think straight. Every thought drifted away into a foggy and stagnant abyss. Time flowed differently here. When was the last time he saw sunlight? These people couldn't do this forever. Could they? A strong viper like hand grasped the suspects head, causing him to sweat and shake even more.

"You fucking disgusting brat! Did I say you could move?" Screamed a completely different interrogator, their spit splattering over everything. The suspect's head once again was placed directly below the horrible orange light. One of the interrogator's extinguished a still burning cigarette onto the suspects exposed left hand producing a loud _sizzle_. The interrogators were laughing at the writhing and screaming suspect, only to stop when the cries morphed into spine tingling laugh _laughter_ , "Argggghhhh, ha-ha-he-he-ha! Bwahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The suspect continued laughing like a crazed maniac for a solid minute, until a fit of coughs brought it all to an abrupt end. Silence swept over the room. A pin dropping to the floor would have been louder than a grenade setting off.

Faint whispering whirled around the room like leaves blowing in the wind on a cool Autumn day. He didn't know how many people were in the room. He especially didn't know how many people were watching him. A match roared to life and a flow of tobacco smoke hazed over the orange light. The powerful bright bulb above glowed brighter. Sweat poured down the suspects back and around his binds. Goddamn, that stupid fucking orange light!

"I'm impressed, by now most people would have given me their whole life story. My assistants think you've been broken, yet in my experience… those who break hold nothing back. I know you're still there." Spoke the mysterious voice with the faintest amount of concern, "Are you ready to talk?"

The suspect nodded and cleared his voice, "Mr. Spitter needs to brush his teeth. His breath smells worse than the Akimichi clan toilet on enchilada day. _Sir Punch a Lot_ should pat himself on the back, because I felt that last right ho-o, AGH!"

The room exploded in a flash of blue and white. A current of crackling electricity shot from the fingertips of one of the interrogators into the suspect, who shook in his seat. Unable to move from his chains the suspect screamed. There had only been only two other sessions involving electricity, but this was completely different. Instead of being zapped by the typical flimsy wires attached to a battery. It turned out ninjutsu were far simpler.

" **Raiton: Shokkupirā** (Lightning Release: Shock Pillar)," Spoke one of the interrogators' with a slight chuckle, "Lightnings such a useful element. Always works best on traitors."

Smoke rose from the suspects body. The smell of burnt hair, with a dash of cooked flesh permeated throughout the room. The suspect's vision swirled like a whirlpool in the sea. Images flashed through the suspects mind. Each image bombarding him like a train collision.

The door to the room swung open.

"What is the meaning of this?" The mysterious individual asked, completely taken by surprise.

The suspect smiled as he realized what the images were… memories. His memories!

"I am to relieve you and your associates effective immediately." The suspect raised an eyebrow at the sound of that voice. He would have dwelled deeper on the issue had he not been so mesmerized by what he saw.

"Why? I was almost at a breakthrough! Tell the higher ups to give me just three more days. I promise the council will have a confession and a list containing the names of co-conspirators. If you just give m-" Began the mysterious individual only to be interrupted.

"There is no more time! Don't you get it Ibiki? You have obviously underestimated the boys will." Both associates left the room in a rush. The intruder whispered to Ibiki loud enough for the suspect to hear, "The Hokage _knows_."

It turned out that was all that was needed for the intruder to take control of the session. The intruder walked up to the suspect and untied the rope binding the hood to his head. The itchy, thick, and bloody cloth fell to the ground.

The suspect became blinded by the orange light. Despite his swollen and burned injuries, he smiled. It had all come back. He remembered everything.

Streets littered with dead bodies and screaming citizens. Explosions ripping apart Tanzaku Quarters and the roar of Manda. Fighting breaking out throughout an arena. Clubs filled with jolly drunks, beautiful women, and drugs. A skeleton wearing a crown of roses. A black leather book and the temple. Mysterious individuals talking in a bar. His friends jumping from treetop to treetop, searching desperately for their comrade. Crimson chakra covering him from head to toe. A massive waterfall not far away.

"You look like you could use a cigarette." Spoke the intruder from behind the bright orange lamplight.

The intruder shook his head at the sight in front of him. Swollen cheeks, burn marks, broken bones, blood-soaked clothes, messy golden hair, and frightened sapphire blue eyes. He had to give the kid credit it took a lot of balls and a will stronger than steel to outlast Ibiki. Very few individuals could even claim to have outlasted the old grizzled master of torture. Not that Ibiki could compare to him.

The intruder lit two cigarettes and smiled. The traitor's eyes met his. He placed one of the lit cigarettes in the traitor's mouth who slowly inhaled the rough and soothing smoke.

"Enjoy the smoke because it may be your last," Spoke the intruder before taking a long toke, all while the traitor stared at him a peculiarly, "To be honest when I first heard the news about your arrest I didn't believe it. If I heard someone say that Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of Konoha, the orange terror, and the boy who told the whole world that he'd one day become Hokage would _fall_ as _low_ as _Orochimaru_. I would have laughed at their face before kicking their ass! Yet here you are all bloodied up, chained to a chair, and more pathetic than ever!"

"If I wasn't all bloodied up and chained down like some sort of... criminal maybe you wouldn't call me pathetic!" Spoke the golden haired jinchuriki before taking a toke.

"Say's the little brat who failed to bring back the last Uchiha!" Naruto's turned his sapphire eyes away from the intruder, "You're weak! You've lost and failed at everything you've gotten your claws on and you think you're not pathetic!"

"You must have forgotten who you're dealing with," Naruto said after blowing out smoke from his nostrils, "What makes you think I'd ever tell you anything! This ain't the first time somebody's kicked the shit out of me! You think you're so tough put me in a boxing ring and I can wear red and blue and you can wear your jolly roger!"

The intruder nearly choked on his smoke from laughter. Naruto growled in anger as he struggled to keep his cigarette between his teeth before saying, "I've shed more blood and sweat for Konoha than it's ever shed for me. Have I ever asked for anything in return? No! My life was sacrificed on day one in order to save Konoha, yet despite me having every right to burn the city to the ground I've stayed loyal! Do you really think I would commit treason and all those other made-up crimes?"

"Made-up crimes?" The intruder walked below the orange lamp's beam. The intruder had long ash blond hair that reached to his lower back, which was styled spiky at the top, but ended in a ponytail behind. A pair of light green eyes greeted sapphire. Naruto's eyes widened, causing Inoichi Yamanaka to laugh, "I forgot how funny you were Naruto. Stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, conspiring with radical groups, extortion, writing and publishing banned material, trying to flee the country, theft, terrorism, murder, and treason! Oh, but the list goes on and on… and we don't have all day! So, before we begin, I will give you the opportunity to confess."

"I'll confess," Began Naruto, Inoichi raised an eyebrow, "I've never betrayed my country, my country betrayed me."

"So, it's come to this," Inoichi held his palms out in a familiar seal, " **Shintenshin no Jutsu**!"

TuT

A droplet of water fell from the ceiling, down to the calm and shallow pool of water below. A ripple extended past a slumbering Inoichi Yamanaka who opened his eyes. Inoichi's jaw dropped just as his eyes settled upon the strange environment. He was inside of a large underground sewer with hundreds of dark corridors venturing away from the room he was in. He could barely see much in the room through the darkness, besides what looked like a tall dark humanoid figure. Inoichi slowly walked closer to the figure until he stood in front of an unconscious Naruto, who was suspended a few feet in the air by a pillar of rushing water.

Placing his hands-on the fourteen-year-old jinchuriki's head and thigh. The Yamanaka clan head simply sighed, "Guess I have no choice but to do it the old-fashioned way. Hopefully, those new seals will keep that evil de-"

Crash!

"I meant that evil uh, a-a, dean, yeah, that evil dean at the academy away," Inoichi brushed away a bead of sweat from his brows, ' _Even with half the seals in the city placed on Naruto that goddamned demon is still active. Better get to work.'_

" **Saimen-jutsu** (Hypnosis)!"

TuT

_We are going to take things nice and slow. There's no need to rush._

_Before we begin, I want you to be as calm and relaxed as possible._

_Just breathe in and breathe out._

_Breathe in… and breathe out._

_You are doing Exceptionally well Naruto._

_Breathe in… and breathe out._

_Breathe in and out._

_Snap!_

_I know why your mind is terrifying._

_Your true emotions and intentions have been holed away deep within your subconscious. You have hidden who you truly are behind an iron mask. This mask serves as your shield against the world. I'm not sure why it's made this process more difficult, but we will find the underlying cause of it. There is still much that needs answering. Just know this Naruto…_

_Jinchuriki's are born to suffer._

_Snap!_

_There is nothing here but the sound of my voice._

_I'm a close friend and we'll face everything together. You are now safe and secure. You are perfectly calm and relaxed._

_Snap!_

_Let's go back to how this all began. Take me back to when you first truly became inspired to become a shinobi. Show me what made you who you are._

_At the snap of fingers, we will begin._

_SNAP!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter was cut down in large part because the original chapter ended up being too long. Chapter 2 is where this story in my opinion truly shines. I'll write below what each country in the Elemental Nations and the fictional ones in this story will be based on. Chapter 3 should be posted soon! :)
> 
> Important: Follow, Favorite, and most importantly review. All three of those actions take less than 3 minutes while authoring a story of this magnitude takes far far longer than most people could even imagine.


End file.
